Should've Said No Eclare Songfic
by MunroChambersPandemonium
Summary: Clare thinks about her relationship with Eli, and how things went down. Very AU. Wow that summary sucked, just read it guys. It's a songfic and it's Eclare, eclare, eclare.


**Hey guys, so, I'm so sorry but "Call Me Crazy" is on an official hiatus right now. If you read that story, I'll be posting up an author's not soon about it, talking about when I'll start writing again and stuff. So, I've decided that just because I can't work on "Call Me Crazy" doesn't mean I can't still write for you guys. I honestly love my readers to no end~ So yeah, I've decided that I'm going to start writing one shots and maybe a few three shots and stuff. I might even start a 'story' filled with one shots, you know the deal; every chapter is another one shot. So yeah, let me stop rambling so you guys can read this. Oh and by the way, I've never written a song fic before, so yeah, sorry if it sucks.  
>Now, let's start this one shot on a positive note;<br>MUNRO CHAMBERS3  
>xoxo,<br>MunroChambersPandemonium  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Based on the song;<br>'Should've said no' by: Taylor Swift._  
><strong>

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing, the smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone._

I stayed there, laying down on my bed and staring up at the ceiling, not letting myself to look anywhere else but the white fan that twirled around and around agonizingly slow. Everything reminded me of you, I couldn't be anywhere without thinking of how you were, or who else you might be with. I foolishly let me eyes stray to the right and just my luck, my eyes immediately fell on saw a small box with your name etched onto the side. I stood up walking to the box, daring myself to open it and go through all of the contents that were hidden underneath the lid. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I opened the box and pulled out the first thing in sight. It was a picture, of me and you on our 6 month anniversary. We just looked so happy, like there was no care in the world. Anyone could look at this picture and realize how in love we were, they could look at the goofy smiles plastered on our faces, our how tightly our fingers were intertwined, or just the fact that we looked not at the camera, but at each other.

_Yesterday I found out about you, even know just looking at you: feels wrong._

We walked through the halls of school as though they could help us escape our problems, when in fact they just made everything harder. The moment we passed each other, it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. I couldn't stop staring at you, and your eyes left me not for even a second. The looks on our faces revealed everything, yours showing guilt and mine showing sorrow. It's funny how when you think about it, fate likes to mess with your head. It had been one of the first times I had smiled since I found out, a small joke brought out the biggest smile in me, and the moment I saw you that smile simply vanished into thin air, as though it was never meant to cross paths with me. I want you, I need you. You were like my oxygen; everything about you brought nothing but happiness and joy, until _her._

You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance, it was a moment of weakness. But you said; yes.

In theory, I'm glad that I found out from none other than you, I honestly don't think I would have been able to handle it if someone else had told me. If it had been a passing rumor, or even if someone close to me like Adam had told. But still, hearing it from you didn't pacify me enough, it still felt like a box of two ton bricks had fallen over my chest, taking away any chance for me to breath. The way your face crumbled when I found out, but now that I think about it, what did _you_ think would happen? That I'd forgive you on spot? No. As much as I need you now, I know I made the right choice. I can only hope that we can be together again but for now, we're better apart. Or at least, that's what I've been telling myself to keep away the thoughts of when you confessed to me what had happened. The way you pleaded to give you another chance and how you knew it was a mistake, how _she _was a mistake, and how you'd take it back in a heartbeat. And though I _am_a firm believer of everyone deserving more than one chance, I couldn't give you just that. I needed time, time for myself, time to think about how everything had gone down before I could even think about granting you a second chance.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home. You should've thought twice before you let it all go. You should've know that word, bout what you did with her, would get back to me._

Still to this moment, I don't understand how you succumbed to _her_, how you couldn't just point your chin up and scoff in disgust and say "_I'm sorry but, someone already has my heart"_like you'd always say when Adam would complain about you not hanging out with him or 'loving' him like you used to. I don't understand how you thought that this could be a 'secret' yeah so; you ended up telling me, but only after a few weeks after what had happened. Maybe if you had told me right after and owned up to your mistake right away, we could've been going on that fancy date you had been planning, or maybe you'd be here with me right now holding me, instead of me sitting her alone. Sometimes I think that the only reason you told me, was because she started hinting it off to me. With all the notes I failed to understand that were stuck into my locker that were obviously from her, considering they were written in (her trademark) purple glittery pen. Why did you have to wait so long to tell me – No, why did you have to do it at all?

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind, I shouldn't be asking myself why. You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet, you should've said no, baby and you might still have me._

I remember how you'd always call me, telling me how my face suddenly popped up into your mind, or how you suddenly started thinking about me; why didn't that happen when she was roping you in? Why didn't you think about me? Why didn't your 'Clare Bear's' face suddenly pop up? Were you too clouded with lust to remember me, the girlfriend? Or did you just not care? Maybe the thought of me did come up into your mind; maybe you just pushed the thought away, to enjoy her and her body. I shouldn't have to sit here suffering wondering why you'd do that to me, I should be sitting on your lap, with your arms around me, with you whispering sweet nothing into my ear, like how we had spent countless weekend doing. But no, I'm sitting here trying not to cry, trying to be strong, but it's hard, when the one you loved didn't love you enough to think about you or your feelings. It physically hurts me to say that, because I know, in fact, that you do love me, and that you're sorry. But right now, I just need time._  
><em>

All I can say is, you should've said no Eli, because if you had, you'd still have me. Not guilt, just me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okie dokiee, I'm just sitting here like 'Damn .. what did I just write?' haha :p Well, I hope you enjoyed. So please review, I love constructive criticism, some of the things you guys told me about previous things I've written have really helped. So yeah, thank you for readinggg !<strong>

**xoxo,  
>MunroChambersCaptures<br>'lessthenthree'  
><strong>


End file.
